sfgxfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Below are the primary protagonists of Sonic FGX. Basic Character Actions Walk/Run Press the "left arrow" or "right arrow" Key Your character begins to walk. Continue holding whichever key you're using to run. If your character runs fast enough, he/she can enter Boost Mode, which causes the character to break the sound barrier and run at unrealistically fast speeds, enemies destroyed in the way. First used in Sonic the Hedgehog ('91) by Sonic Spin Attack Press the "z" Key Your character leaps into the air while spinning. The longer you hold the Jump button, the higher your character goes into the air. First used in Sonic the Hedgehog ('91) by Sonic Jump Attack Press the "z" Key while Jumping Your character performs a mid-air attack unique to that character. See the playable characters' "Moves" sections for more details. First used in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Attack Press the "x" Key Your character performs a unique attack move which usually helps clear out nearby enemies. See the playable characters' "Moves" sections for more details". First used in Sonic Adventure Crouch Press the "down arrow" Key while still Your character can crouch to dodge incoming projectiles. First used in Sonic the Hedgehog ('91) by Sonic Spin Press the "down arrow" Key while moving Your character rolls along the ground in a ball. Not only defeats enemies, but increases acceleration as well. First used in Sonic the Hedgehog ('91) by Sonic Spin Dash "down arrow" key + "z" Key; Release "z" Key Your character spins around in place to charge a high-speed roll. Rapidly tap the Jump button to add more speed and energy to the attack. Release the Crouch button to dash off. First used in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 by Sonic/Miles Grind Jump onto a Rail Jump onto anything that is/resembles a rail to slide down it. First used in Sonic Adventure 2 by Sonic/Shadow Sonic the Hedgehog Type: Speed Character Info Sonic the Hedgehog is a carefree, slightly short tempered hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound (hence the name "Sonic"). Sonic loves freedom and running around. He also likes to help people and animals and hanging out with his friends. But what Sonic spends most of his time doing is stopping Dr. Ivo Robotnik's (who he has nicknamed "Eggman" due to his shape) evil plans to construct "Robotnikland". Sonic is often assisted to stop Robotnik by Miles Prower, (who he has nicknamed "Tails" due to his dual tails) a quirky, helpful fox who shares Robotnik's IQ of 300. Sonic's calling card move is the "Spin Attack", which allows him to jump while curled up into a ball. He has many variants of the attack including the Spin Dash, the Light Spin Attack, and the W Spin Attack. Sonic, as mentioned before, is very fast. As a result, he has very fast gameplay and is suprisingly easy to control. However, because he has no ways to gain extra height (aside from his Wall Jump), playing as him in FGX will be like playing at "normal" difficulty. Moves Homing Attack/Jump Dash/Wall Jump Press the "z" Key while jumping Sonic homes in on the nearest enemy. Sonic can also chain together numerous Homing Attacks for bigger point bonuses. If no enemies are around, Sonic dashes in mid-air. If he bumps into a wall during the attack, Sonic will cling to it and can also jump to adjacent walls. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure Sliding Press the "x" Key Sonic does a quick somersault and slide to defeat nearby enemies. Jump while performing this move to perform a Spin Jump, an angled version the original Spin Attack. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Light Speed Dash Press the "x" Key (near rings) If Sonic is near a trail of rings, pressing the Attack Button will allow him to dash through them at light speed, even in mid-air. Enemies are destroyed in the process if they happen to be in the line of rings. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure Honored Replacements *Genesis Style Sonic (by GIHunter6) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=22 *Sonic Adventure Style Sonic (by Alec) - http://www.megaupload.com/pl/?d=QGUKMC5X *Mario (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=55 *Mecha Sonic (by GIHunter6) - http://rapidshare.com/files/154115651/Mecha_Sonic.zip.html *Espio the Chameleon (by Miszi) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=68 *Jet Kirby (by Jet Kirby) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=93 * Silver (by CDern) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=167 * Sonic Comedy (by Rapier) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=110 Miles Prower Also Known As "Tails" Type: Flight Character Info Miles Prower, A.K.A. "Tails", is a highly intelligent two-tailed fox. He's always wanted to be like his idol and best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. Miles has been with Sonic on many of his adventures. In fact, he's the only other character (besides Sonic himself) who has been in the Sonic series since his first appearance. Miles is a great mechanic and, like Sonic, would do anything to help out his friends. Miles IQ is 300, only matched up with Eggman. Because of this, he can repair and update many things, namely Sonic's biplane, the "Tornado". He dosen't have as much brawn as he does brain, but he can use the Spin Attack like Sonic can. He can also rotate his dual tails at a speed probably even faster than Sonic's, considering how easily he can take to the skies using them. Furthermore, he can use his tails to defeat enemies, cut grass, and reach speeds near Sonic's. Miles can even carry Sonic while flying, barely losing any speed at all. Finally, Miles can swim underwater, which Sonic lacks the ability to do. Because of all of the skills Miles has, mainly aerially, choosing him will yield a game with "easy" difficulty. Moves Propeller Flight/Swim "z" Key while jumping; Rapidly press "z" Key Miles takes flight. He can defeat enemies if they come into contact with his tails. Rapidly tap the Jump Button to ascend. Miles can fly for approximately 8 seconds before falling to the ground. He can also swim underwater with the same physics being used, with the exception of being able to attack enemies. Miles first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Tail Rotation Attack Press the "x" Key Miles quickly spins his tails around to defeat nearby enemies. Miles first used this in Sonic Adventure Gliding Punch Press the "x" Key (in air) Miles travels a short distance horizontally through the air wearing boxing gloves fists first, enemies defeated in the way. Miles first used this in Sonic Advance 3 (with Knuckles) Honored replacments * Kirby (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=60 * Luigi (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=62 Knuckles the Echidna Type: Power Character Info So the third basic character in SFGX is the guard of master emerald, Knuckles The Echinda. He is the power character and like Sonic and his friends he's goal is to defeat Eggman. His gamplay is the most combat styled and he is the only one character in game that have a "combo attack". So this attack is 3 hit combo that was used in sonic advance series (right punch, left punch and hit up enemy). Like every basic character, Knuckles got spin dash that is used to kill enemies and to speed up (to use it press down and then x fast again and again). Also there is a mid-air punch that is used to hit enemies in mid-air. So there are to more moves that are very usefull, these are gliding that allows you to fly over bottomless pit, kill enemies or (when you hit the wall) to start climbing, which is the last abbility. With this abbility you can easly climb up and down any wall. Like i wrote, Knuckles is a power character and when you're playing as him you can get to places that other characters can reach (by climbing or by crushing the stones and walls that some of other characters can't crush). Moves Glide/Long-Distance Swimming "z" Key while jumping; Hold "z" Key Knuckles glides through the air fists first while losing a little height every second. Any enemies hit with his fists will be destroyed. He can also swim underwater with the same physics being used, with the exception of being able to attack enemies. Knuckles first used this in Sonic & Knuckles Climb Glide into a wall; "up arrow"/"down arrow" Keys Knuckles digs his fists into a wall after gliding into one. He can climb up or down the wall using your preferred "up" or "down" buttons. If you don't wish to climb the wall, Jump off of it. Knuckles first used this in Sonic & Knuckles Punch Attack Press the "x" Key Pressing the Attack button will cause Knuckles to do a right jab. Pressing the Attack button right after will cause Knuckles to follow up with a left jab. Pressing the Attack button one more time will cause Knuckles to use a "Spiral Upper" (A.K.A. "Upper Attack"), a rising uppercut. Not only attacks enemies beside you, but can also break rocks and stone walls. Knuckles first used this in Sonic Adventure Honored replacments * Sonic the Werehog (by Miszi) - http://www.mediafire.com/?iijuhdmthdo * Link (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=107&st=0&#entry6498772 Shadow the Hedgehog Type: Speed Character Info The fourth basic character is Shadow the hedgehog, ultimate life form created by Dr.Gerald Robotnik (grandpa of Eggman). Some people says that he is a first recolor in history that is so much popular but the true is that Shadow is not an recolor of Sonic, he is just looking a little like super sonic and also he got many moves like Sonic. He is the first character in sonic history that got his own 3d game, Shadow the Hedgehog. Maybe it wasn't the best sonic game and some funs don't like guns idea but it was his game and it's showing who shadow realy is. So the Shadow in SFGX is on Sonic side and he is trying to stop eggman too. His gameplay is like Sonic's but he is more combat character.He got every Sonic move (without sumersault) and his typical move, Chaos Control that was first used in Sonic Adventure 2 where Shadow debuted. So the chaos control allows you to teleport in any direction by simply pressing x and arrow key, even in mid-air. It is also used to kill enemies or crush stones and walls like Knuckles can. Spin dash is used to speed up (by pressing down arrown and than fast x again and again) or too kill enemies too, the homing attack is the most usefull abbility just like for Sonic cause it's using "lock on" system that allows you to hit enemies in mid-air and to get through bottomless pit (by killing enemies that are over it),. The rebound is the last move, it is used to jump from one wall to second and then from second to first so you can get in higher places. Moves Homing Attack/Jump Dash/Wall Jump Press the "z" Key while jumping Shadow homes in on the nearest enemy. Shadow can also chain together numerous Homing Attacks for bigger point bonuses. If no enemies are around, Shadow dashes in mid-air. If he bumps into a wall during the attack, Shadow will cling to it and can also jump to adjacent walls. Shadow first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Chaos Control Press the "x" Key The one move that seperates Shadow from Sonic, Chaos Control enables Shadow to go from one place to the other in an instant. In this case, Shadow travels a short distance. However, he can use the move 3 consecutive times and can also aim it via the directional keys. Chaos Control can help Shadow when he is underwater or falling to his doom. Shadow first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Light-Speed Dash Press the "x" Key (near rings) If Shadow is near a trail of rings, pressing the Attack Button will allow him to dash through them at light speed, even in mid-air. Enemies are destroyed in the process if they happen to be in the line of rings. Shadow first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Honored replacments: * Goku (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=101 Amy Rose Type: Speed Character Info The first basic character that is girl is Amy Rose, the hedgehog that fell in love with Sonic (sonic don't love her tough). Her role in game is just like all other characters, stop the eggman from conquering the world. Amy is a speed type character but she is slower than other speed type characters, but she can enter a top speed run with fewer rings than other characters can. Amy's partners are Cream and her cheese (chao). She is as usefull as tails, so what i wanna say is, if you got the partner on in option menu, Cream can help Amy to fly up and get to places she can't reach alone. Cream is also destroying enemies with her chao (she attacks from distance). Amy gameplay is good but i think that if you're playing SFGX first time you should start with other characters that have better gameplay (anyone from basics, they got more enjoyable gameplay belive me). Amy don't have much moves, her first move is hammer attack, it's used to simply hit enemy with hammer. Her second move is dash, it's works same as Sonic's spin dash but when Amy is doing it she is running and not spinning. It is used to kill enemies or to speed up by pressing down and then x again and again. Her last abbility is "hammer windmill" it's an mid-air move that is used to kill enemies or to get to higher places. Moves Hammer Attack Press the "x" Key Amy simply swings her hammer in front of her to damage nearby enemies. Amy first used this in Sonic Adventure Propeller Hammer Press the "x" Key while Jumping Amy spins her hammer rapidly around her to propel herself upward. Works like a double jump. Amy first used this in Sonic Heroes Honored replacments: *Wario (by SparkyDaHedgehog) - http://z10.invisionfree.com/FGX_Insider/index.php?showtopic=117 Cream the Rabbit and "Cheese" the Chao Difficulty: Moves: fly, spin dash, "cheese attack" Character Info The last basic character in SFGX is Cream The Rabbit. She's first game appearance was in Sonic Advance 2. Cream's gameplay is like Tails but she can attack from distance. She is a fly character just like tails. She is a patner for Amy. Cream doesn't have much moves, but she got an ability to fly when you press jump in mid-air rapidly, spin dash like every basic character in SFGX (to use it you need to press down, then x and then release the x. If you want to go on top speed press x rapidly and then release) and "cheese attack". This move is a distance attack, Cream's chao called cheese is killing enemies when you're on ground and when you're in mid air. Remember to becarefull when flying cause if you fly to much, the cream will get tired and fall. Moves Fan Flight "z" Key while Jumping >> Rapidly press "z" Key Cream flaps her large bunny ears to take flight. This works similarly to Tails' ability, except she cannot fly as fast him nor can she damage enemies. Cream first used this in Sonic Advance 2 Chao Attack Press the "x" Key Cream's chao "Cheese" hurls himself into the nearest enemy. Cream first used this in Sonic Advance 2 Honored replacments: There are no honored replacments for this character yet. Hurry up and make people! Category: Characters